


Taking Care of a Friend

by isobelmaguire



Series: B99 Prompt and Request Book [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hangover, Jake sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelmaguire/pseuds/isobelmaguire
Summary: Prompt: Your existence is giving me a headache.The squad pranks Jake in an epic revenge drinking game. But when Jake becomes sick at work, your kind heart can't just ignore him...





	Taking Care of a Friend

You grinned as you watched Jake bash his head against his desk several times. Jake had pranked everyone on Tuesday, so the precinct had gotten revenge. You’d invited everyone to your house and suggested a drinking game. Little did Jake (and Charles because he couldn’t be trusted) know that everyone else was drinking water whereas he was drinking vodka. No one but Jake and Charles were hungover and you could taste sweet sweet revenge.

Jake groaned and spun slowly around in his chair. His hair was a mess and he was wearing the same clothes as last night. He smelled like sick. ‘Y’okay there Jake?’ you said, speaking louder than normal. ‘Stop. Stop talking. Your existence is giving me a headache,’ he croaked. You laughed and continued your work. ‘How does it feel to be pranked, dum dum?’ shouted Rosa from her desk. Jake covered his ears and groaned again. ‘Why did you guys do this to Jake and me?’ said Charles. ‘Actually, we were pranking Jake and we couldn’t trust you so you were sacrificed in the name of revenge,’ said Amy. 

Captain Holt came out of his office and surveyed the 99. ‘Peralta, Boyle, my office. Everyone continue working,’ he said. He turned swiftly and returned to his office. ‘Could you boom a little quieter?’ muttered Jake under his breath making you chuckled. Jake stood up and stuck his tongue. This only made you laugh even more. 

~  
Jake and Charles had been told to stick to desk duty today, and since you had no open cases you decided to keep them company. This involved shouting at them, playing loud music and joining in with Gina’s dance party. Jake had resorted to lying on the floor and Charles was asleep on the break room couch. You were surprised that neither Holt or Terry had given out to you yet; perhaps they understand how deeply Jake deserved it. After all, he had bubble wrapped every single person's desk, even the Captain’s, causing over two hours of delay in work. Scully and Hitchcock hadn’t even taken off the bubble wrap yet; instead, they were now living in the evidence lock-up room.

You were sitting at your desk, exhausted from all the teasing when Jake sprang from his desk and sprint to the bathroom. You frowned. You had never seen someone so hungover run so fast. You got up and followed him. He ran into the men’s bathroom and you could hear him throwing up. You bit your lip, wondering whether to go in and help. Although Jake deserved this, your kind heart was taking over and you wanted to help him. You pushed open the men’s bathroom door and went into the stall where Jake was. ‘Hey,’ you whispered. Jake looked up with wide eyes, before throwing up into the toilet again. ‘Why are you here?’ he croaked. ‘Just had to check if you were okay. You’re my friend you know,’ He nodded. He gagged into the toilet, but nothing came out this time. ‘I think I’m done getting sick,’ he said. You nodded.

You helped him get up, acting as a crutch and led him back to his desk. He sat down, sighing. ‘Do you wanna crash at my place?’ He nodded, closing his eyes. You grabbed your bag and rooted around until you find his. You gently closed your hand around his arm and helped him up. Together, you staggered to your car.

After dragging Jake up the stairs and getting him to lie down on your couch, you collapsed in a chair, exhausted. Jake had already fallen asleep and was snoring softly. HIs hair slightly covered his eyes and his lips were parted. He looked like an angel.


End file.
